Seating and surface arrangements are commonly offered as a separate table and chair. For example, a side table or coffee table is often placed near a chair or sofa and provides a place to rest one's belongings or for use briefly as a working or writing surface. In some cases, these types of furniture arrangements may be undesirable as a work station because the seating surface is not ergonomically or conveniently positioned with respect to the separate table, especially when the user desires to utilize the separate table for a writing or work surface. A user may be required to twist or bend awkwardly in order to remain seated while working and writing on the surface of the table. Another potential drawback to side tables and coffee tables is the placement of the support legs of these tables in areas where space may be limited or where there may be heavier foot traffic.
Several useful combinations of chair and work surface are well known, such as desks commonly found in classrooms. One such desk provides a combination chair/desk unit that includes a chair joined to the desk with a beam or base that extends between the chair and desk. Another arrangement combining a seating surface and desk space includes a chair with a fixed flat work surface extending from an arm of the chair. Auditorium style seating sometimes have a moveable writing surface that pivots from a storage position along the side of the seat to a use position in front of a seated user and serves as a temporary work surface. The work surface provides a place the person may rest items and/or provide a working surface, such as a surface for taking notes during a meeting or presentation, etc., while the person is sitting in the chair. Unfortunately, these work surfaces must generally be pivoted open before a person can exit the seat, requiring the person to remove all the items on the work surface before moving from the seat.
Several known chair and work surface units have a single, fixed position. Because different people vary in size and preferred work position, adjustability is desired. Some known work surfaces include chairs or work surfaces that pivot from a use position to an exit position. While the chair or work surface is pivoted in the exit position, the user may more easily enter or exit the chair. Generally, these chair and work surface combinations are not adjustable in the use position and do not provide an easily accessible surface for belongings that the user may want at close reach.
The current state of technology is such that employment arrangements allow workers to perform duties of their employment from a variety of locations such as an office, studio, airport or at home, etc. Various styles of work spaces aside from standard desks are becoming common. For example, open plan seating, conference areas or other group collaboration areas are desired.
Although existing seating arrangements are suitable for many work situations, there remains a desire for a seating arrangement suitable for a person to sit and work for a few minutes to a few hours as well as to provide ample space for their various work tools, technology accessories, drinks, food, casual reading materials and other personal items so that the work tools and personal items are all within an easy reach. It is further desired to provide lounge type seating combined with adequate space for work tools and/or technical devices and other personal belongings.